The invention relates to the use of a mixture of crystals for the stimulation of the thymus gland.
It is known that, for example, yellow jasper, emerald or serpentine activates and stimulates the thymus gland (Das Groβe Lexikon der Heilsteine, Düfte und Kräuter (The Great Lexicon of Healing Stones, Scents and Herbs), Methusalem Verlagsgesellschaft mbH, Neu-Ulm, 1997 page 319). Aquamarine, blue tourmaline, diamonds, green tourmaline, lapis lazuli, jade or peridot also have an effect on the thymus gland. Measurements, however, showed that they only have a limited effect.
The German Utility Patent 201 03 737 refers to an arrangement for lowering the influence of devices generating electromagnetic fields on humans. It is hereby suggested to use a mixture of semiprecious stones and precious stones or crystalline minerals, whereby hematite is suggested as one of the materials and rock crystal is suggested as another one.
DE 43 17 884 A1 refers to a device for neutralizing or shielding the human body from harmful environmental influences. Here a mineral such as crystal quartz in a non-metallic body is used. DE 33 25 507 A1 describes an arrangement for the interference suppression of pathogenic areas of irritation with layers of graphite as well as quartz crystal.
CH 687 478 A5 describes an element for screening Earth radiation and rising moisture in a brick wall providing a receptacle that consists of an easily electrically conducting material, wherein said receptacle is filled with granular material. Here e.g. quartz sand can be used.